Realization of Love
by Adam.L.B
Summary: After saving the world TWICE Sora is now a normal high school student. Grades, homework the whole shabang. Though its not like the adeventures hes had he encounters something he never has before..."love" soraXroxas LEMON R&R Author - Alex/Adam
1. Another day, Another chance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own kingdom hearts all rights belong to original owners [don't sue us please!]

Author Notes: WARNING! story contains yaoi, meaning boy on boy, don't read if you don't like. R&R

* * *

"Another day another chance slips by" thought Sora as he gazed at his other self lost in his beautiful looks.

"Sora! Are listing?" Aries said slightly annoyed by Sora's constantly spacing out in the middle of poetry.

"Sorry Miss Gainsborough" Sora said apologetically

"That's ok but don't let it happen again you may have saved the world from the heartless and the organisation but now you are just a student at hollow bastion high"

"Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that speech from Mickey 3000 times" Sora said apathetically.

"Stop calling the headmaster, Mickey!" Aries said getting more annoyed by the second,

"Fine"

"Ok now if you're done with the distractions lets back too work" she said turning to the blackboard writing several 'roses are red' poems. Sora once again lost himself looking at Roxas, after a few minutes Roxas noticed

"Hey Sora, you ok? Do I have something on my face?"

"Uhh, no sorry I was just wondering what class you have next?" Sora said trying to make sure Roxas didn't notice that he was blushing.

"I have P.E. with you remember?"

"Oh right I forgot" said Sora rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey did you wanna wag and spar behind the school?" Sora said with a mischievous look on his face.

"I don't know Mr. Strife hates it when people wag class"

"He won't notice he'll be too busy trying to get Kairi to climb the rope and you know how long that takes"

"Yeah your right ok I'll take you on, loser buys sea-salt ice-cream for the other" Roxas said with a smile.

"Ok you're on!" As the agreed the bell rang Sora and Roxas picked up there books quickly to avoid the homework on the bored. As they ran out into the hall they met up with Riku and Namine.

"Hey Roxas!" Namine said with a smile on her face

"Hey Namine, hi Riku" Roxas said as he ran over to them with Sora following him closely.

"Hey where's Kairi?" Sora said looking down both sides of the hall.

"She's with Mr. Strife trying to see if she can get out of climbing the rope" Riku said with his usual to-cool-to-care attitude.

"Ha!" Roxas snorted "She's never going to get out of it" a few seconds later the bell rang Sora and Roxas bid farewell to Riku and Namine as they left the building they were in and walked over to the lunch area it was a nice big grass field surrounded by big trees and with a single bench.

"Ok let's go" Roxas said throwing his backpack to the ground and summoning the oblivion and Oathkeeper. Sora did the same summoning Fenrir. The two charged at each other clashing causing the peaceful field to be filled with metallic roars. The two were locked in battle

"Why do I have to love him" Sora thought

"Ha you should have concentrated more!" Roxas said as he tried to attack Sora from above, Sora countered by jumping and swinging wildly forcing the two to opposite ends of the field. The two were both fatigued and tired sweat was dripping from there faces to the ground. Sora charged Roxas trying to finish it with one swing

"I'm going to enjoy me some sea-salt ice-cream". Roxas started to charge at Sora as well not taking care Roxas tripped over himself and tackled Sora to the ground. As they hit the ground their keyblades vanished with a bright light as Sora and Roxas were recovering from the fall.

"What just happened" Sora said opening his eyes slowly realizing that his other self was on top of him.

"Hey get off me!" Sora said trying to shove Roxas off him but not having the strength due to the fight he just had.

"Sorry" Roxas said moving himself from Sora but unable to move to far he just decided to lie next to Sora on the cool grass. Sora was getting anxious running scenario after scenario through his mind

"What if I tell him? Will he like me back? Or will he shun me? Sora thought franticly.

"Hey Roxas"

"Yeah Sora" Sora's heart was pounding hard

"I…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna sleepover at my house tonight?" Sora said feeling defeated.

"Sure" Roxas said before getting up and offering his hand to Sora

"Thanks" taking Roxas' hand and standing up.

"We should get back to class I have ancient history next" Roxas said collecting both boys backpacks.

"Okay" Sora said as they both walked back into the main building. As they walked into the build Sora and Roxas parted ways.

"Why can't I tell him?" Sora thought to himself as he walked to his math class

"Maybe Riku can help me thank god he's in my maths class" he said as he walked down the hall and entered the door that said 'math 130'

"You're late Sora. Class starts at 11:55 got it memorized?" Axel said

"Sorry, sir" Sora said as he took his normal seat right next to Riku.

"So as I was saying the perimeter of a square is equal to one side multiplied by four" Axel said pointing to a few crude square shaped drawings on the board.

"So why _were_ you late?" Riku said ignoring Axels annoying catchphrase

"I was out back with Roxas sparing. Hey, uhh Riku could I ask you something?" Sora said starting blush

"Sure not like I'm going to do any of this math work anyway" Riku said closing his book.

"Ok the thing is… I love Roxas" after hearing this Riku all most fell off his chair

"You like Roxas?"

"Well yeah but I think I **love** him."

"Wow didn't expect that, well anyway what's the problem?"

"Well the thing is that I'm not sure if he likes me back" Sora said sadly hanging his head low.

"Well you never know he may like you back. I mean you are basically the same person and, like…you sure do love yourself!" Riku said trying to fight back the laughter.

Sora scrubbed the comment from his mind,

"Maybe you're right, I mean, I DO like myself so yeah" Sora said as he lifted his head

Riku was semi surprised that Sora actually agreed to liking himself

"See; just ask him he might love you back"

"Thanks Riku I knew talking to you would help" Sora said cheerfully.

"Glad to help Sora".

"Now c'mon if we don't finish this work axel will give us detention" Riku said opening his book and looking for a certain page

"Okay". As Sora opened his book the bell for home rang "crap" Sora thought to himself he then tried to hide his face with his book and moved out of the room.

"That wasn't so hard" Sora thought to himself

"Hey I think you might need this" Axel said holding Sora's backpack

"Heh thanks… Axel" Sora said sheepishly

"Monday 2:45-3:30, got it memorized?" Axel said as he walked back into his classroom.

"Okay" Sora groaned sadly. As Sora started to walk out the building he heard a familiar voice from behind

"Hey are you trying to leave me behind?" Roxas yelled as he glomped Sora.

"Geez Roxas you've already fallen on me once today do you have to do it again?" Sora said rubbing the back of his head while thinking to himself "I actually wish you'd fall on me more often."

"Yeah sorry about that" Roxas said as he jumped off Sora's back

"So we going back to you're place now?"

"Umm yeah let's go" Sora said as they both walked down the street.

"So ... how was ancient history?" Sora said trying to make conversation

"Horrible, we had a test and everyone fought over sitting next to me"* Roxas said holding his head in his hand. Sora started to laugh

"Sounds like you have a fun class; I got detention on Monday from Axel".

"Man you day dream a lot first in English then in math what do you even think of?" Roxas said giggling a little bit.

"Hmm a beautiful place" Sora said with a sigh

"Really? What's the place like?" Roxas said inquisitively.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen or ever will see" Sora said admiringly looking at Roxas,

"Wow sounds nice; no wonder you keep getting in trouble. I wouldn't want to stop thinking about it either" Roxas said trying to think of such a place.

"I never stop"

"Well that's no surprise. You're such a flake" Roxas said coldly.

"Hey! You're a part of me too"

"True, I guess it is true that you shouldn't throw rocks in glass houses" Roxas said as both boys walked onto Sora's street and continued walking to Sora's house.

"Here we are" Sora said opening the door

"Wow, I'm always impressed by how clean you keep this place Sora" Roxas said walking over to the kitchen counter and wiping his finger on it to catch some dust.

"Yeah well my mother was always pretty anal about cleaning and I guess I enjoy it now" Sora said as he walked to the fridge and took out two cokes and handed one to Roxas

"Thanks, I got really thirsty from the walk over" Roxas said taking a gulp from the aluminium can.

"So you wanna watch a movie or something?" Sora said pointing to the T.V. in the lounge room

"Sure, what movies you got?"

"The reaping, 30 days of Night and Memoires of a Nobody" Sora said walking over to the lounge and getting 3 DVD cases.

"Is that last one a joke? Because it wasn't very funny" Roxas said starting at Sora and sipping his coke.

"No, it's the bleach movie but yeah I guess they gave it an interesting name, well I guess it the reaping or-" Sora was cut off by Roxas

"Actually I think I'd like to see it" Roxas said taking the case from Sora's hand and putting the disc in the DVD player and taking a seat on Sora's couch.

"Ok, have you ever seen the anime?" Sora said taking a seat next to Roxas

"No but I've heard good things about it"

"Ok but just warning you there's a bit of blood" Sora said as he pushed the start button.

"That's ok" Roxas said as he watched intently.

Half an hour later, "No, NO! These are my memories!" the girl on the screen screamed as the shinigami came closer.

"I know her pain" Roxas said sadly

"Huh?" Said Sora who was enjoying the movie

"I am just you're shadow. I'm nothing" Roxas said shedding a tear. Sora was now aware that Roxas was crying

"What?! How could you say a thing like that about yourself?" said Sora as he put his arm around Roxas trying to comfort him "You're not my shadow, Roxas, without you I wouldn't be whole, I NEED you." Sora said stroking Roxas golden points.

"Yeah. I'm the half without a heart." Roxas said as he cried into his hand

"No, you're different from other nobodies, I know you have a heart" Sora said confidently

"Oh yeah, how would know that?" Roxas said though his tears.

"Because, my heart is you're heart too." Sora said as he leaned in to Roxas and kissed him. Roxas stopped crying and started to pay attention to what had just happened Roxas then started to kiss Sora back the two were both locked in a blissful moment. Sora broke the kiss

"See, you're not heartless because I love you and I know that-" Sora was cut off by Roxas

"I love you too Sora" Roxas said as he leaned in to kiss Sora again and the two were caught in another blissful moment.

"I love you so much Sora" Roxas said as he broke the kiss

"I love you too Roxas."

* * *

*actual experience of mine. In my ancient history class I was the smartest person and people actually fought over sitting next to me.


	2. Kairi's Out The Window

DISCLAIMER: I don't own kingdom hearts all rights belong to original owners [don't sue us please!]

Author Notes: WARNING! story contains yaoi, meaning boy on boy, don't read if you don't like. R&R

**/"name" p.o.v/** = thoughts at the present time

* * *

Sora and Roxas sat on the couch in silence as there lips were crashing against each other. While the now droning sound of the movie continued, Roxas reluctantly pulled away, "BANKAI!" screamed Ichigo from the TV,

"Kind of killing the mood isn't it?" Sora asked as he noticed Roxas glaring at the TV,

"Just a bit," Roxas replied. Sora quickly jumped to his feet to turn the movie off,

"No wait! I wanna see what happens next," Roxas said,

"Ichigo goes after her, he saves her, she dies, END" Sora said eager to continue what they were doing.

"Ok, ok. Turn it off."

Sora continued to turn off the TV and returned to the couch. It was a bit awkward at first to continue what they were doing but they finally got back into the rhythm. Roxas started to lift his hands, and they disappeared into Sora's shirt. He started feeling Sora's well defined muscles under his hands Sora moaned at his touch. Roxas ran his finger over Sora's nipple in the heat of passion and Sora moaned Roxas' name softly in his mouth.

"I think this is starting to get in the way don't you agree?" Sora said softly tugging gently on his shirt. Roxas took the hint and lifted the offending shirt out of the way revealing his well toned muscles to the world.

"Oh wow they look even better than they feel" Roxas whispered. Sora blushed slightly burying his face into Roxas' shirt,

"No need to be embarrassed Sora." Roxas whispered as he returned to playfully rubbing Sora's chest. Sora whipped his head backwards at the feel of Roxas' soft touch and moaned for more. Roxas took Sora's moan as an invitation to proceed further. He lent down and started to passionately kiss and bite the crook Sora carelessly left open on his neck. Sora moaned again and Roxas smirked feeling proud as he made his lover writhe in pleasure. Roxas' kisses haltered for a split second and before Sora could complain Roxas was already playfully running his warm tongue over Sora's erected nipple. Sora couldn't help but moan Roxas' name yet again, Roxas continued to suck on Sora's nipple every moan making him go faster and harder his skilful tongue dominating his pink nub.

"God Roxas your tongue feels so good I hope it feels this good when your on my-|" Sora was cut of by the new pleasure he was getting from Roxas switching nipples. Roxas was attentively licking his lovers nipples without mistake with skill he stared to feel Sora's muscles and fondled them gently making Sora's head buck in pleasure. Roxas' hands started to move south lower, and lower until his hands rested at Sora's buckle. Just as Roxas' finger tips slipped under his belt a sudden barrage of hasty knocks pummelled the door.* [1]

"Should we answer it?" Roxas asked

"Nah I think its ok" Sora replied eager to get back to want was happening.

"PLEASE SORA FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OPEN THE DOOR" Kairi yelled from outside

"Go away I'm…trying to sleep" Sora yelled to Kairi

"Great cover" Roxas said sarcastically

"PLEASE SORA IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE ANDDEATH MY DEATH TO BE EXACT CLOUDS GONE INSANE AND HES AFTER ME I GOT A HEAD START BUT HES GONNA BE HERE SOON OPEN UP!!!!" Kairi continued to yell

"Gahh I'm sorry Roxas hide in my room" Sora said defeated

"Ok I'll be waiting" Roxas whispered seductively in Sora's ear while giving him a wink. Roxas ran up stairs and Sora quickly ran to the door as Kairi wasted no time in running into Sora's house kicking up a cartoon-style dust cloud whilst doing so.

"I JUST CLEANED THAT!!" Sora yelled as he closed the door behind her Kairi cringed in fear as she noticed the shirtless boy in front of her.

"Umm you sleep with your shirt off?"

Sora blushed violently as he realized that he had forgotten to put his shirt back on,

"Y-yeah of course. I-I mean who doesn't?" Sora stuttered grabbing his shirt and tearing it on.

"Anyway, I shouldn't be explaining myself in my own house, why the hell was Cloud chasing you like you were Sephiroth?"

"Well, you see. When we were in Gym, _WHICH YOU WAGGED_, Cloud made me try and climb that damn rope again. To his and my own amazement I got further up then usual. Unfortunately I let go of the rope in the heat of my excited and landed on him."

"But that was in period 2. Why would he be chasing you now?"

"He's been chasing me ever since. I missed the entire school day because that chocobo headed loony wouldn't stop swinging his sword at me."

"Wait…He came at you with his buster sword?"

"Yeah, he still has it now. Pretty sure if he finds out which house I ran into he would pummel it to the ground using his "Omnislash." Sora froze, staring straight at Kairi.

Sora grabbed Kairi by the collar of her shirt and pulled her closer whispering to her,

"Find another damn hideout. I don't want to have to clean a second time this week." And it one swift motion Sora opened his lounge room window and flung Kairi out on his front lawn.

"DAMN YOU SORA!" Kairi screamed as she got to her feet and started running, a few seconds later Sora saw Cloud running past, manically swing his giant sword screaming,

"YOU'LL GET UP THE ROPE WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"*[2]

"That's not going to haunt my dreams for the rest of eternity," Sora comment nonchalantly. Sora then proceeded to walk up the stairs and into his bedroom where Roxas was waiting for him.

"Finally! So what happened?" Roxas asked

"I through her out the window" Sora sighed

"Nice, so can we start from where we were?" Roxas asked sweetly

"Sounds awesome" Sora said walking over to the bed were Roxas had layed himself out. As soon as Sora sat on the bed Roxas ran his fingers onto Sora's buckle and undid it with ease as Roxas moved Sora's pants to his ankles which left the tent in Sora's boxers exposed. Roxas gave his erection a quick rub. Sora let out a slight moan as Roxas teased Sora's cock rubbing the head and slowly moving his hand up and down the length. Sora groaned loudly as if to say "Get on with it."

Roxas quickly shoved Sora's erection in his mouth; Sora moaned loudly at the feel of his lovers tongue whipping around his cock,

"Oh God…Roxas that…feels so good. D-don't stop…Oh please don't stop" Sora struggled to say through his groans of pleasure. Roxas loved the taste of his lover. He wrapped his hand around Sora's throbbing member and started to pump it. Sora couldn't stop his moans they got louder and louder but Roxas kept going.

"Roxas…I-I'm gonna...cum." Sora moaned loudly. Roxas took this as an opportunity to take Sora's throbbing cock into his mouth and at the same time pumped faster. Sora could feel the end coming fast. He moaned out in pain as he tightened his erection to hold back his release. Sora knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. Roxas felt Sora's warm cum release into his mouth, he wondered wether he should swallow it or spit it out. Ignoring Sora's offer to get him a towel to spit in Roxas decided to swallow the liquid in his mouth.

"Wow that's just a bit gross but pretty sexy." Sora sighed, still taken by his after glow.

"That was great, I love you Sora." Roxas said softly as he lent in to kiss his lover. Roxas also leaned in and kissed Sora.

"Well that was a lot of fun I can't wait until next time" Roxas said throwing a shirt to Sora.

"But for now I'm hungry lets get something to eat,"

"Ok." Sora and Roxas descended the stairs and went into the kitchen and Sora cooked them dinner.

"Wow Sora, I didn't realize you were such a good cook. Coupled with your unnatural cleanliness you'd make a perfect housewife." Roxas laughed out loud as Sora walked past and hit him playfully in the back of the head,

"You're lucky I love you so much or I would have done to you what I did to Kairi." Roxas quickly silenced his laughter and continued to munch on his food. After dinner the two boys decided to watch another movie,

"So did you wanna watch the Bleach movie again or something else?" Sora asked looked over his shoulder towards Roxas,

"Well you basically told me the whole movie in 10 words so I guess something else."

"Okay, so your choices are The Reaping or 30 Days of Night."

"What's 30 Days of Night about?" Roxas asked reluctantly,

"Vampires." Sora replied happily,

"Well, I guess we'll watch that then." Roxas soon realized that his choice wasn't a good one. About 20 minutes into the movie Roxas found himself curling up in Sora's lap, gripping him around the waist in fear.

**/Sora p.o.v/:**

"I'm glad I put on this movie. He's so adorable when he's scared. I wish I could just hold him forever."

**/Roxas p.o.v/:**

"OMG!!! THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD!!!"

* * *

*[1]

This actually happened to me once it was quite annoying especially the fact that the person who was knocking on the door was the ex -.-. Lol. [Adam - Co-Author/Proofreader]

*[2]

I have no idea if people actually do this in HPE I just made the rope thing up for laughs. [Alex - Author]


	3. Chocobo Riding

DISCLAIMER: I don't own kingdom hearts all rights belong to original owners [don't sue us please!]

Author Notes: WARNING! story contains yaoi, meaning boy on boy, don't read if you don't like. R&R

* * *

The path ahead was dark and foggy "Yep, this is totally not a scene where something is likely to jump out and bite my head off." Roxas thought sarcastically to himself. The scene was like that of a horror movie but Roxas wasn't scared, in his mind he was quite confident with himself until he heard a stick snap behind him. He instantly lost his confidence and fell to the ground whining for his lover, Sora. Low muffled screams came from every direction in the forest surrounding him. Roxas could feel the presents of someone…or something nearby. Roxas assumed it to be an animal as the low growls that came from the direction of the noise were very beastly. Suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows bearing its teeth, snarling at Roxas. He fearful lifted his head and finally caught a glimpse of the beast. Towering over him, golden eyes piercing his soul, gleaming white teeth sending chills down his spine was a blood thirsty Saix. His mind screamed "move!" but his body didn't get the message. Saix's face beared a wide grin, Roxas knew Saix was going to kill him. Roxas' body couldn't move, he was paralysed with fear. All he could do was sit in the middle of the dirt road. Saix started to move closer and closer to Roxas. Roxas' eyes ripped open violently as he woke up in a cold sweat, he sighed in relief.

"Roxas are you alright? You were moaning something about furries trying to eat you? What's that all about?" Sora asked with a puzzled look on his face.,

"Oh, it's nothing! I just had a nightmare that's all."

"It was that movie we watched wasn't it?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Sorry." Sora said holding out his arms to comfort his other half. Roxas moved forward into Sora's embrace. He felt security in Sora's arms and wished he could stay there forever,

"Sora, can I ask you something?" Roxas asked sounding a little sad,

"Anything" Sora replied happily,

"You love me right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then, will you stay with me forever?"

"And longer" Sora added before leaning in and landing a soft kiss on Roxas' cheek.

Roxas decided to sneak a kiss from Sora right as he was pulling back suddenly there was a knock on the door

"If that's Kairi again I'm not going to bother to open the window this time" Sora growled as he walked down the stairs to the front door Sora ripped the door open to find a full sized Rikku, his L.O.T.E teacher, at his doorstep.

"Oh hi Ms. Rikku are you lost or something?" Sora asked

"Re puoc E tuh'd ghuf fryd ouin tuehk dutyo pid E ryja draca dfu delgadc vun vnaa Chocobo netehk maccuhc E fyc kuehk du ku fedr Yuna pid cra vamm uvv y Shoopuff yht pnuga ran mak fuimt oui mega dras?"*[1] Rikku inquired in Al Bhed, Sora stared at her blankly, trying hard to remember his Al Bhed lessons but to no avail. All he could chock up was

"Umm … yeah …sure" Sora said hesitantly

"Ok here you go enjoy" Rikku replied in perfect English handing Sora two tickets. Roxas emerged from behind Sora,

"Kuutpoa Ms. Rikku ryja y kuut tyo" Roxas said fluently in Al Bhed

"So I guess you're the smart half" Rikku said as she walked off down the street waving like a child.

"Wow, how do you speak Al Bhed so well?" Sora asked Roxas suspiciously,

"I got private lessons with Rikku and Paine after school, every time I got a word wrong, Paine would threaten to perform a live autopsy on a live Hypello right in front of me. It left me emotionally scared but in the end I learnt the language so it was worth it." Roxas replied nonchalantly as if what he said wasn't anything special,

"Err, did she actually like, you know, do it?" Sora said with a burning curiosity yet not really wanting to know the answer,

"Well in the end she told me they were only dolls, but I swear it's not normal for a doll to beg for its life or bleed that much…but oh well"*[3] Roxas said continuing his nonchalant attitude and walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh…lovely" Sora replied following Roxas into the kitchen, "What did Rikku say just then?"

"Oh, those tickets she gave you are for free Chocobo Riding Lessons and she wanted to know if we wanted to go."

Sora looked down that the two tickets Rikku had given him before,

"Hmm…" Sora thought for a moment before adding, "Want to go?"

Roxas looked up at Sora with bright eyes,

"Hell yeah!" He yelled glomping Sora to the ground.

Sora and Roxas left the and went to the Chocobo riding Grounds, it was a large grassy field with a few jumping poles. Sora and Roxas walked over to the reception desk and handed the clerk in charge, the tickets. She directed them to sign a waver that said "We are not liable for any damage that may be caused to your wellbeing whilst you ride the Chocobo. If you agreed to the terms and conditions above sign here ______" Sora and Roxas both signed the waver and moved onto the stables, where they were greeted by the stable hand,

"Ok you're all signed up and ready to go, here's your safety gear." He said as he handed Sora and Roxas helmets and left to get them their chocobo.

"Um, Sora. I don't think we'll be able to wear these" Roxas said staring at the helmet he held in his hands,

"Why not?" Sora replied look quite confused. Roxas pointed to Sora's and his own hair. He had no need to explain further because Sora understood straight away,

"Oh…right. Well I don't think it will matter, I mean, we're stronger then we look. Pretty sure we could handle a fall from a chocobo." The stable hand returned with two chocobo's following intently behind him. Soras looked up at the giant birds and instantly wished his hair wasn't so gravity defiant,

"Wow Roxas, now I see what you based your hair style on," Sora giggled as he played with the feathers on the chocobo's head,

"Careful, it might go rabid and bit your hand off" the stable hand said to Sora who instantly removed his hand from the chocobo's head. Roxas giggled and proceeded to get on his chocobo.

Sora and Roxas had ridden around the field several times; they had gotten into a rhythm. Roxas was going faster than Sora. He loved the feel of the chocobo's feathers and the wind whipping through his blonde hair. Sora was following behind, but too afraid to move as fast as Roxas,

"Oi Sora let's try to jump one of the poles!" Roxas yelled at Sora joyfully

"I don't think it's a good idea Roxas, we only just started" Sora yelled back. Roxas didn't take any notice of Sora's plead and continued to ride faster. It was all over in a split second and before Sora could do anything Roxas was on the ground.

"ROXAS!" Sora yelled as he quickly jumped off his chocobo and ran to his lover. He lent down franticly checking for blood from Roxas.

"Roxas are you ok?" he asked worryingly still running his hands all over Roxas' body checking for any injuries,

"Sora, I'm fine." Roxas said half heartedly bating away Sora's hand. "I just hate chocobo's now. Can we go home?" Roxas looked up at Sora with softness in his eyes,

"You know I can't deny you anything when you look at me like that" Sora replied cupping his hands on each side of Roxas' face. Sora lent down and softly connected his lips to Roxas'. The moment was short-lived when Sora chocobo came up beside him and shoved him sideways with it foot.

"Sora, you know you didn't have to do that." Roxas said,

"Nonsense, of course I did." Sora said fumbling with the door knob and with Roxas in his arms.

"I'll do it" Roxas sighed as he turned to door knob and pushed the door open and motioned for Sora to walk in. Sora took Roxas inside and walked over to the couch to lay him down

"You gonna be fine here while I get some ice?" Sora said as he stood beside the couch

"Yeah I'll be fine"

Sora set Roxas down on the couch and started to walk to the kitchen but before Sora could walk away Roxas grabbed Sora's collar and pulled him on top of him.

"So it's my turn to fall on top of you?" Sora said seductively "I said I couldn't wait for next time didn't I?" Roxas replied as he pulled Sora in for a passionate kiss. Neither Roxas nor Sora had any intentions of stopping what they had already started. Through kiss's Sora managed to whisper into Roxas' ear,

"Bedroom?" Roxas pulled Sora back and crashed their lips violently together.

Not wanting to break the kiss again Roxas just made a low groan as if to say "I'm fine here" Sora got the hint and continued. Sora couldn't help himself as he pushed his tongue on Roxas' lips wanting entry, Roxas granted Sora's offer and let his tongue venture into the blonde's mouth. Roxas made a slight moan at the taste of Sora, he was so sweet, something he could defiantly get use to.

Sora continued to sweep his tongue inside Roxas' mouth until Roxas pulled away,

"What are you doing?" Sora asked leaning in again to pick up where Roxas cut him off,

"I want more, Sora" Roxas whispered with a smirk on his face. Roxas moved his hands under Sora's shirt and pulled it on in one swift motion, Sora did the same to Roxas,

"I love looking at your body" Roxas whispered to Sora. Sora ignored the blondes praise and went back into there lip lock. While Sora kissed Roxas, he slowly ran his hands down Roxas' body. Roxas shivered at his touch. Sora slowly made his way down, lower and lower until he finally reached his destination. Sora gently rubbed the bulge in Roxas' shorts causing the already moaning boy to moan louder.

Eager to get what he wanted Sora quickly undid Roxas buckle and slowly pulled down his pants making sure to brush Roxas' erection while doing so, Roxas moaned loudly again at the great pleasure he was getting from Sora. Roxas pushed himself upwards and started to nibble on the crook in Sora's neck; Sora let a small groan of pleasure but put his hand on Roxas' chest and pushed him back down.

Sora slowly pulled down the remaining item of clothing to reveal Roxas' erected member. Sora gripped it gently and started rubbing it slowly at first but gradually started pumping it faster. Roxas' loud moans let Sora know he was actually doing a good job. To Roxas' dismay Sora stopped,"What are you doing? Keep going" Roxas pleaded. Sora granted his lover with what he wished for but this time Sora lent down and took the swollen head into his mouth. Roxas loudly moaned Sora's name and thrust his hips forward causing Sora to chock. Sora slight coughed but continued to suck. Roxas could feel his climax coming fast and strong,

"Oh…Sora…I'm…gonna…cum." Roxas flung his head back and let out a loud moan as his climaxed inside Sora's Mouth Sora moved his lips from Roxas now limp cock and moved back a bit. Sora had an inner battle, to spit or swallow that was the question "It tastes kinda funky but Roxas swallowed mine so…" Sora thought to himself his mouth bulging from the amount of liquid in his mouth "might as well" Sora thought as he swallowed the salty liquid in one gulp.

"Well that wasn't so bad" Sora said confidently as returned his attention to his lover on the other side of the couch.

"See not that bad is it?" Roxas said with a smirk on his face Sora grinned at his lover as he leaned in to kiss him Roxas grabbed Sora by the shoulders and pulled him in for one last passionate kiss before he feel asleep with Sora by his side.

* * *

*[1] translation : Hi boys I don't know what your doing today but I have these two tickets for free [Chocobo] riding lessons I was going to go with [Yuna] but she fell off a Shoopuff and broke her leg would you like them.

*[2] translation: Goodbye Ms. Rikku have a good day.

*[3] we have very disturbed minds deal with it


End file.
